


Story Time

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl never got tired of that one...(Whumptober 2019prompt 15: Scars)





	Story Time

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

Axl dug his fingers into the sides of his bed. The deep cuts between his eyes were healing too slowly, and they _itched_ like all heck. He needed a distraction before he clawed his face off. Red was here; Red would talk to him.

"...What happened to your eye?"

Red's first Maverick tore it out when he got careless. An old sharpshooter was unlucky enough to maim but not kill. An upstart's challenge to Red's leadership ended the only way it could. Axl learnt quickly that the story changed each time Red told it.

But he always listened.


End file.
